mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wizards/@comment-72.92.21.121-20150519022403/@comment-35239236-20150519035613
Woah! Calm down there. I'm not sure how to really appease a RedWarfare fan, but here goes. I will try to provide as much reasoning as I can for each of your complaints. * Mineplex if u still got the files for the game from the server u bought for god sack - Mineplex may or may not have an old copy of the RedWarfare version; the original one was lost when the RedWarfare server went down, but Mineplex might retain a copy somewhere. ** Unfortunately, where would they restore it if they did have it? They can't replace the current Mineplex version, in lieu of being accused of ripping the game straight off of RedWarfare (Master Builders was controversial enough), as well as earning criticism from players who prefer the Mineplex version. And they're probably not going to release it for download, either, given Mineplex's history of not doing such a thing. * put the old spells and how the new spells are back to how they were - Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think what you meant by "put the old spells and how the new spells are back to how they were" was you wanted the current Mineplex spells to completely change to the RedWarfare version. Like I explained above, though, they can't replace everything; doing so would make some players think that Wizards is simply a cheap ripoff of the RedWarfare version (even more so if they already think so). You can, however, vouch for the inclusion of more "original" spells in the game. Could you please explain to me how you find the new spells unpleasant? * GIVE BACK sticks and make it so we can craft swords like u used to - That does sound like a really cool idea; however (and I'm not trying to insult libraryaddict or anything), do dedicated melee weapons belong in a game about wizards, wands, and magic? ** The ability of crafting swords also implies that players can craft whatever they want, so long as they have the materials. This also possibly includes flint and steel, lava buckets, etc. that typically belong in a more traditional PvP game than in a "magic" game (and besides, some spells already cause fire). ** In an attempt to add originality to the game, I believe Mineplex opted the "find items in chests" mechanic that is already ever-present in their Survival Games category over the crafting mechanic. In other games of that category, players can already craft items using materials they found in other chests. Adding the crafting mechanic would basically make Wizards a run-of-the-mill Survival/Hunger Games minigame with magic slapped on in the gameplay. This would also make other games in the category obsolete, as Wizards would basically have everything the other games don't. * make it so u can punch the blocks... - Again, I'm not trying to offend libraryaddict and supporters of him, but building doesn't really belong in a game where you can conjure up blocks from thin air using spells. We've got, what, Anvil Drop, Frost Barrier, Ice Prison, Rainbow Road, etc. It might've been an OK thing in RedWarfare, but to create some sort of uniformity throughout the Survival Games genre here in Mineplex, building just probably wouldn't work in Wizards. What I mean by this is that in most other Mineplex Survival Games, players cannot break a majority of the blocks; the only exception is Ultra Hardcore, but the main theme of that game is survival and PvP, not just PvP. ** Now, I know I'm contradicting myself from before about saying that a game needs to have its own identity, but hear me out. Some uniqueness is beneficial and at times, a must-have. However, when that uniqueness exceeds a certain threshold, the game loses its relation with other games that it was intended to have a relation to. You need some different factors in each game so that the next isn't just some carbon copy of the last; however, to appeal to players, they also need to have some sort of link to previous or similar installments so that they don't find it too unusual and are somewhat familiar to it. As I pointed out in the persuasive essay I had to write for my "finals" (if you can call final tests in Middle School "finals"), humans are inherently opposed to change. Keeping some aspects of a game allows them to be slightly more comfortable with it, while not remaining too bored with new features. I know this may not appease you, since you could just as easily use this against me to say that former RedWarfare players should not have to suffer from said change, but no one can make everyone happy, and the challenge is choosing between who to please. * ...and use spells to pick them up - We already have a spell that does just that: Implode. It picks up the blocks in a target area and scatters them about the area. Granted, I don't think it does any direct damage to players (unless they start suffocating or something), but hey, it's something, isn't it? Ultimate TL;DR challenge! If you've made it this far, you are a)really dedicated to seeing the RedWarfare version restored, or b)someone who loves school and finds it fine to read a 900-odd worded response in a message box that's supposed to be way shorter for that. Tell me what you think of all my counterarguments; you're free to come up with more reasons, and I'll do my best to answer them.